Happy Freaking Thanksgiving
by Raven-2010
Summary: It's thanksgiving time again, the gang and Inutaisho watch his pups try to out do & play sick raunchy tricks on each other, he has plans of his own. to Inu's horror Jakotsu is accidently involved in a sexy prank on him. Comedy, tricks, romance, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R **

It is Thanksgiving time again, and Sugimi watches as his two battling pups try to out do each other in raunchy twisted humorous ways, he plans to have his own fun. Written for thanksgiving 2011, happy thanksgiving. Some Readers asked for more so I edited and extended it Dec 11 2011, lol thanks. Complete one shot, Sessh/Kag

**Happy Freaking Thanksgiving**

**By Raven 2010, Nov 23 2011**

**Scheming pup, chilling surprise, Sesshoumaru's gift**

"Inuyasha? Sugimi called

"Yes father dear?" he replied all too sweetly

"What are you up to? Sugimi inquired

"Nothin" he joked

"Nothing, the word is pronounced nothing. And do not attempt to bullshit me brat I know good and well that you're up to no earthly good" Sugimi stated

"I stand by my earlier reply, take it or leave it"

"Know you this pup I better not be your intended victim or you will die. However if it is who I suspect it to be do not call me for help when he is killing you" Sugimi warned

"Damn, suspicious much?"

"Dad help he's trying to kill me, help pop, ow, ow, daaaaad?" Sugimi mimicked "Sound familiar?

"I know not of what you speak. This Inuyasha is deeply offended, and hurt that you would think such" he spoke formerly sounding much like Sesshoumaru

"Ah hah, denial is not a river in Egypt, and to quote you pup get bent"

"Why pop you raunchy boy you. A trip to Egypt would be nice"

"Sounds lovely indeed, only I fear you will be arriving there in a body bag"

"Gee thanks" Inuyasha said "Kill joy"

"You are more then welcome" Sugimi replied in a wise acre tone

It all started when Inuyasha booby trapped Sesshoumaru's bed so that the second he laid on it, it flooded with ice cold water. Inuyasha's pre Thanksgiving gift to his elder brother and the beginning of war. Sesshoumaru got into his bed and was drenched in ice cold water, the twisted hanyou eagerly waited for his brother to go on the warpath but much to his disappointment it remained eerily dead quiet not so much as a pin drop was heard

"Oh this is bad, very bad," Sango said

"Ow, what the hell?" Inuyasha griped when a hand smacked his head

"You dick, can't you just once let everyone have a nice normal Thanksgiving?" Miroku said

"Ah shut up, and can't you go just one day without feeling some poor girls butt?" Inuyasha retorted

"That is beside the point, every freaking thanksgiving you have to play I'm gonna out do and bust Sesshoumaru's balls" Kagome scolded "Hell I do not even remember what a normal Thanksgiving is"

"Oh give me a break wench, stop being so over dramatic, shut up and grow a pair," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Shut up and have a period" Kagome shot back "1 boys have a pair not girls, 2 girls don't need a pair, numb nuts"

"Eew, have a period, wench are you nuts?"

"Yes then we can call you Sukiyasha, and I will finally have the daughter I always wanted but never got" Sugimi teased

"Gross, and I'll give you Sukiyasha you sick old goat," Inuyasha said flexing his claws at his father "Any questions how? "I'll have a new mommy"

"Oh, oh I know we can curl each others hair, do our nails, and makeup" Kagome razzed

"Yep, and we can go pick out dresses to wear" Sango added

"He will be a hot little bitch" Kagura ragged

"A real heartbreaker, beware all males lest you get your heart broken" Ayame said

I shall be glad to be the first to introduce her to the pleasures a male can give her. She can bear my children to" Miroku teased

Hearing Miroku the tea in Sugimi's mouth instantly sprayed across the floor "Cough, cough gods help us I cannot believe this" he exclaimed

"Miroku you son of a bitch I'll kill you" Inuyasha bit "I like women asshole"

"Ah Inuyasha aren't you the least bit concerned? Sessh is way to quiet" and what the hell did you do to him anyway? Kagome questioned, he did not answer

"Yes dear pup of mine the miko raises a valid question" exactly what did you do to your brother? Sugimi asked while holding Inuyasha by the neck of his shirt

"Ah, um, I did nothing" Inuyasha answered

"Yeah right, you've got two seconds to answer my question before I get serious" Sugimi stated in a warning tone, Inuyasha gave in and told him

"Inuyasha you are without a doubt the sickest bastard I know" Miroku commented

"Yeah like you're a freakin prize, you ass groping pervert"

"Inuyasha bud I think you better sleep with one eye open, dummy" Kouga warned

"I ain't scared of fluffy"

"Last year, help pop he's trying to kill me" Kouga imitated "Remember mutt?

"Kiss my as" Inuyasha started but was cut off by

"Don't you dare say that word" Sugimi said to drive him nuts "Naughty puppy"

"You mean ass? Kagura exclaimed

"Ah shove it" Inuyasha retorted

"Kagura may speak the word she is a lady" Sugimi told him

"Bend over puppy cakes and I will shove" Kagura replied

"Oh and by the way before I forget, die well rat face" Kouga ragged

The next day not a single word was spoken when all except Inuyasha had awoke early that morning and went down stairs. All looked on as smiling sadistically Sesshoumaru walked by with a big wrench in his hands and headed down to the basement. When he was gone, they gave one another knowing curious looks, and simply sat back and waited for whatever was going to happen to begin

"A swimming we will go, a swimming we will go it's going to be a lovely day I know" Sesshoumaru was heard singing on his way to the basement

"Oh dear kamis this is going to be epic" Kagome said

"Yes, and why do I get the feeling that whatever it is Inuyasha will never be able to surpass, or out do it in a thousand years or in his entire lifetime" Sugimi stated

"Isn't it near time for Inuyasha to wake up? Kouga asked

"Yeeeees" the others in unison replied in a sneaky almost teasing tone

"Oh boy here it comes" Ayame exclaimed

Once he entered the basement Sesshoumaru walked over to the spot he needed to perform his dirty deed, he reached up with the wrench and began opening the joint of a specific pipe. Once it was opened all the way he slipped his surprise inside, and quickly closed it back up, then calmly strolled back to the living room, and innocently sat down next to his father looking like an angel

"I am not even going to ask" Sugimi said "I should just purchase funeral plots"

"Oh gods Sessh I think I'm gonna pee my pants, laughing" Kagome said

"No worries miko if that happens I will gladly bathe you" Sugimi grinned

"Shit I'm ready to piss my damn pants right now laughing from waiting for it to start" Kouga exclaimed

"M, me to, oh dear gods help me" doubled over holding his stomach laughing Miroku said "We should put a camera in his room, hehehe"

"Guys we gotta stifle" he'll be up soon Kagome stated

"Sniff, little brother is already up and headed to the bathroom" Sesshoumaru told them

"Oh shit" the others said

Inuyasha yawned and stretched, he was looking forward to his usual morning ritual, and he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, then went to the toilet to pee, while peeing he felt the urge to have a movement. He pulled his pajama bottoms all the way down, and sat on the toilet, just when he was totally relaxed he felt something clamp onto his nuts, then next was heard what all were awaiting

"Ouch my nut sack, my nut sack is broke" Inuyasha screeched "Oh fuck"

"S, Sessh what the fuck did you put in there?" Kouga was finally able to inquire

"Be patient my wolf friend you shall soon see" Sesshoumaru replied while smirking

Inuyasha looked down to see what was clamped onto and biting his nuts "Sesshoumaruuuuuuu, you prick"

"Come on mutt face h, hurry up and get your ass down here s, so we can see what the hell it is" Kouga choked out while laughing "A nice rat trap maybe, a, a boy can dream"

"The suspense i, is killing me" Ayame said

Forgetting his pajama bottoms were still down Inuyasha ran for the stairs "Sesshoumaru you dingus, start making funeral plans fluffy"

Inuyasha bolted down the stairs and once he neared the bottom that is when all present saw it a bright red snake holding Inuyasha's nuts in it's fanged grip. The shrieking hanyou laid his murderous glare upon his elder brother. His cheek stripes began to surface jagged upon his cheeks, and a reddish tone seeped into his eyes

"Yes little brother you called, you do realize that it is very uncouth to use foul language especially in front the female gender, have you no class?" Sesshoumaru casually needled

"Bastaaard" Inuyasha screamed "Ow, does this gods damned thing do nothing but bite?"

"H, hey mutt face, when did you start wearing a garter belt, don't you k, know those are for brides?" Kouga ragged

"Ouch, shove it fleabag" was the infuriated hanyou's reply "After I'm done killing this prick your next, ow my nuts"

"Here comes the bride, here come's the brid" Miroku started singing

"Finish that and you die stupid monk" Inuyasha bit "And you'll never get laid"

"Why do you run around with your lower half bare? Sesshoumaru needled "If you wish to keep playing with your snake friend then kindly do so in the privacy of your own room"

"You, you did this"

"You have no proof of such" Sesshoumaru answered

"I don't need any I know you did wench"

"I shall take my leave now" Sesshoumaru said, then took off with Inuyasha on his tail

**The biggest turkey in history, dinner for all, a kiss to remember**

Though two days had passed without incident Sesshoumaru was no where done with Inuyasha yet, that night Sesshoumaru had a big surprise for his dear little brother, as Inuyasha finished his meal he started to feel sleepy. Once he dozed off Sesshoumaru put him over his shoulder and carried him up to his room, he put Inuyasha in his bed, and the same time gave him his, the following morning promised to be fun

"I, I don't know what it is but I know it'll be funny as hell" laughing Ayame gasped

"Yes, eldest pup two youngest pup zero" Sugimi said

"You know Sessh is never going to be done with him right?" Kagura stated

"I know, and that is what makes it so much more fun for us" Kouga added

"Does he not know what he's gotten himself into? They're brothers he should know Sesshoumaru is relentless and never quits when he is in revenge mode" Sango said

The following morning Inuyasha woke up hot and sweaty "Nooooo, what the hell is this shit?" he bellowed for all to hear

"Pup what is it? playing dumb Sugimi casually asked

"Fucking Sesshoumaru, what else?" Inuyasha replied

"Do tell?

"I'm about to be an only child, my dream come true" Inuyasha answered

Inuyasha soon made his appearance because he could not run he waddled down the stairs, it was a struggle but when he finally made it down to the living room. All there broke out into peals of laughter when they saw Inuyasha covered in and wearing a rubber turkey suit, Sugimi was wide eyed, then bent over double laughing till his stomach ached

"Ooo wee, we caught us a big one this year" Miroku teased

"Damn we've got enough to feed the whole neighborhood" Kouga wisecracked

"Hey I'll get the roasting pan" Miroku said

"And I will heat the oven" Ayame exclaimed

"A, as head of this household I get the roasting pan, and get to put the turkey in it" Sugimi gasped while laughing

"Okay boss then I'll get the seasoning" Kagome added

"Hey let's invite the neighbors" Ayame teased

"I'll make, and deliver invitations t, to each door" Kagura managed to say

"Eeeeek, your all nuts" Inuyasha said, then waddled toward the door in an attempt to escape

"No turkey I love you don't run away, I'm hungry" Kagura teased, and smacked her lips

"Y, you leave me alone wind witch" Inuyasha protested

"Move kids" Sugimi told them "Be a good boy now and get into the pan" he said as he held out and approached Inuyasha with a huge roasting pan

"Wait, wait, shouldn't we kill him first?" It is the humane thing to do" Kouga said

"Hm, yes I do believe you are correct" Sesshoumaru exclaimed "As co head of the household I shall do the honors"

"Gods damned insane cannibalistic bastards, it's a rubber suit idiots" Inuyasha snapped

"I like mine raw" Kouga stated

"Me to Sesshoumaru, Ayame, and Sugimi said

"Ah hell I'll try anything once" Kagome added

"Me to" the others agreed

"Gulp, screw this shit I'm outta here" Inuyasha said,, and tried to get the turkey suit off and discovered Sesshoumaru had glued it shut "Fluffy you asshole" he said, then remembering he had claws shredded the turkey suit

All at the same time when the turkey suit was off, to panicked not paying attention Inuyasha did not notice, and just before he turned to run everyone saw it. He was dressed in fishnet black stalkings with a red mini skirt, matching top, and his claws painted in a matching red, as were his lips

"Whoa sexy lady" Kouga razzed "Want to ride the big bad wolf, and I do mean big?"

"What, you crazy wolf first you want to eat me, now you want to hump me, freak?" Inuyasha wisecracked "Want me to turn you into a wolfette?

"Back that up and let me have some of that good stuff" Miroku ragged

"You need a boyfriend and it's damn sure not going to be me. Screw you bastards I'm out of here" Inuyasha exclaimed, then ran

"Oh, oh my gods wait till he realizes" Kagura said

"I am ready" Sesshoumaru stated

"Ready how? Kagome asked

"Hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed, then held up a camcorder

"That's our Sessh an evil genius" Sango said

Then was heard "Nooo, leave me alone I love girls not boys" Inuyasha shrieked as he ran back towards the house with a crowd of amorous males in hot pursuit "Look I'll prove it to ya"

Inuyasha reached out, grabbed and kissed Kagome square on the lips in front of all of the pursuing males, then after a few long seconds pulled back. When he looked, his eyes widened when he realized that it was Jakotsu who had stopped by with goodies for thanksgiving that he had kissed, gasps were heard

"Back off bitches he's mine and I don't share" Jakotsu told the other males "Oh Inu baby I knew you loved me, all this time you tried to hide it, lets become mates" playing along he teased "Know what Jaky's horny"

"Yuck, oh I'm going to die" Inuyasha said while spitting trying to get the taste of Jakotsu out of his mouth "Gross"

"Well darling if you didn't want the attention" why did you dress up in that fetching hot little outfit? Jakotsu inquired, and pointed

"What, what the hell are you talking about? I'm wearing pajamas freak, jeez anything turns you on" doesn't it?

"Yash baby take a look" Inuyasha did

"Oh my gods no" Inuyasha screeched "Sesshoumaru you son of a bitch"

"Smack, and bite that sweet little round ass" Miroku teased

"Think I just found my mate" Kouga ragged "She's definitely an all night ride"

"I want grand pups" Sugimi razzed "So why not start now?

Sesshoumaru continued filming him, and knowing what was coming handed his partner in crime Kouga the camcorder "Say cheese and smile pretty mutt face"

"Cunts, I hate you" Inuyasha bit, then Sesshoumaru got a good chase

"If we weren't related I'd mate you myself" Sesshoumaru teased just to yank Inuyasha's chain

"Oh for the love of the kamis, will you shut the fuck up?"

"But Sesshy loves his little Sarayasha"

"Get back here and die like a man you pussy" Inuyasha snapped

"Ooo, rough love, I like that"

"I'll give you rough but it ain't love dip shit"

"Talk dirty, Sesshy likes that" was the last thing Sesshoumaru was heard saying before he and Inuyasha disappeared from sight

"Damn looks like I arrived just in time for the fun" Jakotsu exclaimed "This is going to be the best thanksgiving ever"

"Come on Jak I, I'll take you to your room" Ayame got out between laughs

**A new part, big brothers gift**

The following morning Sesshoumaru awoke, stretched his long body, once he was fully awake he felt something on his thigh it felt strange, he pulled back his bed covers, then looked. His beautiful golden eyes immediately went wide when he saw the unbelievable sight before him, he then filled with a murderous rage, and fully focused on his target

"Oh dear little brother? Sesshoumaru sweetly called

"Oh man this is seriously bad, very bad, Sessh is being way to nice" Kagura said

"Yup" the others agreed, then all turned eyes on Inuyasha

"Oh nice look to me with suspicion" Inuyasha said "Finks"

"You did it" was they're reply

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Inuyasha answered with feigned fury

"Ah hah" they exclaimed

"Little brother I know your there" come up here please? Sesshoumaru said

"No way fluffy, you come down here" Inuyasha replied

"I am rather tired, you come up here" or are you a coward?

"Go upstairs, go upstairs" the group chanted

"Come fluffykins come on down, you can do it" Inuyasha said

"I asked first" Sesshoumaru reminded

"Nope no can do"

"Dog breath what the fuck did you do to Sesshoumaru? Kouga asked

"Who me? Inuyasha innocently replied

Next thing they knew enraged sadistically smiling Sesshoumaru leapt down from the second floor, Inuyasha turned and started running, Sesshoumaru began to give chase "Ow, I will kill that little bastard if it is the last thing I do in life" he vowed

"Son what did he do to you? Sugimi queried

Sesshoumaru could barely walk, he and Sugimi walked away from the others "Father lend me your ear"

Sugimi leaned in, and Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear, then pulled back the waistband of his pajama bottoms, Sugimi looked "Holy shit"

"Kouga, and Ayame picked up on the conversation with they're sensitive canine hearing, Kouga told the others "Inuyasha cement glued a long rubber dick on Sesshoumaru's thigh, then glued his dick to his other thigh"

"Cough, cough ohhh my fucking gods" Miroku exclaimed "Ouch"

"You know just when you think he can't get any sicker Inuyasha always proves us wrong" Kagura commented

"Yup never mess with a mans jewels" Ayame said "Well not with glue, or injuries"

"Well it is all out no bars held down and dirty war now" Kagura exclaimed

Using potions Sugimi relieved Sesshoumaru of his misery, Sesshoumaru's evil genius mind was already filled with sick plots, he patiently waited and would continue to do so until Inuyasha completely let his guard down. Cocky gloating Inuyasha came home, grabbed a soda out of the fridge, sat down, and smiled evilly at his brother

"How's it, I mean are they hanging?" Inuyasha casually asked in a taunting tone

Sesshoumaru merely calmly, and seemingly uncaringly glanced at his brother, and did not reply, his silence, and the look in his eyes was almost unnerving. However, Inuyasha would never admit it a cold shiver ran down his spine, and his blood nearly ran cold in his veins

"Inuyasha" Sugimi said in a warning tone

"Oh relax pops it was just a question. Lord high and mighty wanted to talk earlier, now he's all quiet" what lost your voice fluffy?

"Pup you push to much, and go to far" Sugimi stated

"What, like dressing somebody in a turkey suit, and girl's clothes, and getting them chased by half the horny bastards in the neighborhood?" Inuyasha shot back

After lunch Inuyasha full and relaxed fell asleep on the couch, and that was exactly what Sesshoumaru had been waiting for, he quickly went to work on his twisted payback, Kouga nearly died laughing when Sesshoumaru told him his idea. Inuyasha woke up the area just above his shaft felt unusual at first he ignored it but then it began to annoy him, so he looked and his heart nearly stopped

"Dad, dad? Inuyasha called

Playing dumb Sugimi answered "What is it?

"Dad help, y, you need to see to know?" he stammered

Sugimi went to Inuyasha, looked and saw just above his shaft was a hair covered vagina "Hm, it seems you have both male and female genitalia" playing along "It is not completely unheard of, it happens to some male youkai when they reach maturity. You just turned eighteen"

"I don't care I don't want it. Pussies are for girls, I want it gone cut it off" Inuyasha griped

"Sorry pup no can do"

"And why the hell not? Inuyasha bit

"Because to do so would bring about the death of the youkai with this. Try and look at it this way when you get a girl you will be bringing something extra to the table"

In the kitchen

Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Jakotsu were leaning against one another to keep from falling over laughing, Sango and the girls were doing the same "Shit p, poor bastard th, thinks it's real" Kouga gasped out

"Sesshoumaru what did you do? Kagome asked, he told her

"Sessh you sick dude gluing a fake pussy above his rod is a pure stroke of genius" Kagura managed to say

"You know I, I think he may be scarred for life" Ayame exclaimed

"Oh that is not all" Sesshoumaru stated

"Oh no, Sessh what the hall more did you do t, to the poor mutt?" Kouga got out

"Wait for it"

"Dad what the hell? Panicking Inuyasha asked

"What is it son? Sugimi inquired

"It, it's wet"

"What is? Sugimi replied

"Down there"

Sugimi looked "Son I do believe you have just started your first period, congratulations"

'Y, you mean Kotex pads, I gotta wear Kotex pads, take Midol, and gulp u, use tampons?" he stammered

"It seems so" Sugimi casually answered

"W, why couldn't it be lord fluffy, he's already girly anyway?"

"Fuck Sessh that is worse and even way sicker then what he did to you" Miroku exclaimed

"I know" smiling Sesshoumaru answered "And I do enjoy my work"

**Thanksgiving day pork, love pokes, the chase, the vengeful riled monk**

Thanksgiving day the group gathered in the dining room, each took a chair and sat down, the food was served with a lid on each plate to keep it hot. Impatiently wanting to dig in Inuyasha was chomping at the bit, simultaneously each lifted the lids off of their food, with fangs ready Inuyasha mentally drooled, looked and saw it the same rubber penis that he had glued to Sesshoumaru's leg laying on his plate instead of food, it was then he noticed someone missing from the table

"Sesshoumaru get out here, I'm going to shove this thing down your damned throat, and hell if I feel generous I will shove it up your ass" Inuyasha bellowed

"Now Inuyasha por, pork is good for you" Miroku needled

"Good for me huh?" Inuyasha replied with a wicked devious grin

"Yes son it keeps your pelt clean, and makes your fur shiny" Sugimi teased

"My furs already shiny" Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha y, you should be flattered, Sessh bought you the best " Miroku teased

"The best hah, care to test it monk?"

"No thanks I already have one of my own"

"Aw just give it a little stroke, why don't you?" Inuyasha ragged

Nervous Miroku dropped his fork sending it flying across the room. He got up walked over to then bent over to pick up his fork. Miroku cringed when he heard a zipper opening and mentally gulped, Kouga almost choked. Miroku shot straight up when something poked his rear, he looked behind him to see Inuyasha holding his stiff shaft in his hand

"Oh shit" Sugimi thought

"That one is alright, but a real one's always better, so what do you say we give mine a try, shall we?" Inuyasha said

"Eek" Miroku shrieked "No, no, no I, I like w, women" he stammered

"Come on big boy I know you can handle it, and damn I'm so horny it aches" Inuyasha taunted while poking him in the rear "Come on baby Inu needs some loving"

"Gulp, oh my gods" Miroku exclaimed, and ran, Inuyasha chased him around the table still poking his backside "Inu, Inuyasha I, I don't like boys" he panted

"Oh dear Kamis help me Kouga I think that I am going to die?" holding his stomach laughing Sugimi said "Th, this is too much" he gasped

"Best part is I'm getting this sh, shit on Sessh's cam, camcorder" Kouga gasped

"This is to sick" Jakostu said "My Yasha is one sick disturbed puppy" Jakotsu said

"Qu, quick somebody call the psych hospital and have them send the men in the little white coats st, stat" Kagura managed to speak

"Raunchy puppy" was all that Ayame, and Sango could manage to say

Seeing that his monk friend was to exhausted to keep running Inuyasha stopped "Well that was fun" Inuyasha said dropped the rubber penis on the table, then pulled his zipper back up "There ya go buddy your safe again" he joked looking at his crotch

"You, you mean after you said it was yours that all this time it was the fake one. And you made me run as if Akuma was chasing me to avoid it?" Miroku griped

"Yup, while you were looking the other way all I did was pull my zipper down, and hold the fake one there and it looked I had mine in hand" Inuyasha answered "Learn your lesson, smart ass?"

"No, but you will" Miroku screamed, grabbed the rubber penis, and with a new found energy began chasing and jabbing Inuyasha in the butt with it "Now be a good girl drop your drawers bend over and take it like the good little bitch you are" Miroku taunted

That was the straw that broke the camels back unable to continued standing Sugimi fell over the table, as tears poured down his cheeks with laughter. Kouga who himself could no longer stand on wobbly legs landed on the floor on his ass, and was still filming the event. Jakotsu still in his seat had the top half of his body leaning over the table gasping for air between laughs, while Ayame, and the other girls held onto the table for support

"Miroku" Inuyasha yelled

"Shhh, don't talk just feel" Miroku ragged "Come on babe I'll be gentle"

"B, bon appetite" Kouga was able to say while laughing "Pucker up sweetheart it's pork a, all the way, hehehe"

"That reminds me I want dog meat, and I know just where to get it" Inuyasha said, and snatched the fake appendage away from Miroku "You two can play later"

With the fake appendage in hand he then made a beeline for Sesshoumaru's room, in no time he was just outside of Sesshoumaru's bedroom he opened the door intent on pouncing on, and pounding him. Then he saw Sesshoumaru moving and biting a neck while he was at the same time being bitten. Next his hand went up and a green mist shot out spraying Inuyasha in the face sending him flying backward, then the youkai power slamming Sesshoumaru's bedroom door shut, and a barrier was immediately erected

"Son of a bitch" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Inuyasha what the hell's going on? Sugimi asked, Inuyasha leapt down to the first floor

"Butt weed puts a fake dick on my dinner plate, I go up to kick his ass, and he's getting the bonus?

"How so?

"He and Kagome were marking each other. No wonder the prick wasn't at the table" did you ever know him to miss turkey? Inuyasha said

"Hm, Sesshoumaru and the miko, I love it she will make a fine daughter"

"Well happy freaking thanksgiving. Hey the whipped cream is missing, that kinky bastard" Inuyasha exclaimed "I need a nap now" he said as Sesshoumaru's mist started to take affect on him

Sugimi caught him as he was about to hit the floor, and laid him on the couch "Sweet dreams pup"

"Nighty, night dog breath" Kouga joked

Sugimi had the cook set aside Kagome, and Sesshoumaru's dinner, he knew after long hours of mating they'd be famished "Plowing the field he is a true Taisho alright" Sugimi thought with a grin "My grand pups will be beautiful"


End file.
